Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. ReinoxKyoko pairing. Humor, angst, fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Skip Beat --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with a ReinoxKyoko pairing. All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- AFI, "Miss Murder" -

Reino laughed to himself as AFI's latest single played on the radio. It made him think of _her_. The lyrics fit perfectly.

Well, almost perfectly. He was pretty sure the song was actually referring to Jesus.

Anyway... "Miss Murder" was a perfect nickname for the object of Reino's obsession.

[This song oddly fits... and the thing about the lyrics actually being about Jesus may or may not be true.]

* * *

- L'arc~en~Ciel, "Coming Closer" -

She always knew when he was coming closer, because her dark aura would suddenly disappear... She really hated the fact that he also had some kind of spirit powers. And that they were stronger than hers.

Then again, he'd had his since he'd been born and hers were a relatively new thing that had been born after Sho rejected her. Maybe she should get Reino to teach how to wield her spirit powers properly...?

When he stopped being a creepy stalker jerkface, of course.

[went off the song's title more than the song itself]

* * *

- Hikaru Midorikawa, "Ore no Kotoba Dake" -

They were already kind of like a couple, he thought. They had cute nicknames for each other and stuff.

He called her Little Red Riding hood.

She called him Creepy Stalker Beagle...

[the song was kind of long, but I couldn't think of anything else... it's a Heero Yuy image song from a Gundam Wing soundtrack, and listening to it makes me think of Gundam Wing. The title loosely translates to "Only My Words"]

* * *

- Megadeth, "Devils Island" -

Reino cuddled the kidnapped grudge-demon. For something so evil, it was too damn cute!!

He kind of hoped Kyoko would refuse to give him any Valentine's chocolates so he could just keep it.

* * *

- Rammstein, "Mutter" -

He absentmindedly sang along to the song playing on his iPod.

"What is that song?" she asked irritably, after a few moments of listening to him mumbling in a foreign language.

" 'Mutter' by Rammstein," he answered with a feral smile, not knowing that it wasn't a good idea to discuss it further with her because of her past...

"Mutter?" she repeated. "Like, the English word for 'mumble'? But that wasn't English you were singing in just now..."

Reino shook his head. "It's German. "Mutter' means 'Mother'."

Kyoko's mood instantly darkened.

"The tears of orphans, I string them on a white hair. I throw the wet chain in the air and wish I had a mother..." He recited a translation of the first verse of the lyrics, which was all he remembered from what he'd looked up on the internet.

[This is one of my favorite songs, and I thought it kind of went well with Kyoko and her terrible mother, so I was able to really write something instead of almost running out of time just THINKING of an idea.]

* * *

- Pink, "Sober" -

He programmed his number into her phone one day when she left her bag unattended in a dressing room...

It was months before anything actually happened, but his plan finally worked.

She drunk-dialed him one night, whining about how Sho made her so mad...

And their relationship steadily improved from there.

* * *

- Disturbed, "Overburdened" -

As Kyoko lay peacefully in Reino's arms, she wondered how she had ever considered him evil. Sure, he had no legitimate reason to hate Sho like she did, but working together to bring their common enemy down had worked out quite well.

And actually being in a relationship with Reino was a lot better than she had expected. Of course, her previous "relationship" with Sho was the only romantic experience she'd had to base her supposition on...

* * *

- System of a Down, "Attack" -

He thought it was kind of cute when she stabbed him. She then proceeded to have a panic attack about the fact that she had just stabbed someone, even if that person was only a no-good beagle. Luckily she didn't hit anything vital, or he might have died before she calmed down enough to get him some medical assistance.

He should have known better than to sneak up on her when she had a knife in her hand.

* * *

- The Doors, "Touch Me" -

He should have known that daring her not to was the way to get her to touch him of her own free will.

He only wished he'd thought of it sooner instead of wasting all that time trying to force himself on her...

* * *

- Fall Out Boy, "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" -

Vie Ghoul's record label forced them to change the name of the track "Die, Sho Fuwa, Die!!" before their new album was released. Reino fought hard to keep the name, because Kyoko wrote the lyrics to that song for them.

[with that song title, I had to!! lol]

-end-

**A/N: ****Reviews are love.**


End file.
